Pride and Prejudice and BDSM
by klayn
Summary: Pride and Prejudice, set in a D/S/s AU
1. AN 2

Hi ya'll,

I'm kind of really unsatisfied with the way this story is turning out, so what I'm going to do is just rewrite the entire thing so that it's not P&P with a few word changes. Idk when I'll be done with that, but I will be working on it as much as possible.

Thank you anyway for reading what I have so far, and happy 2013,

Miriam.


	2. Chapter 1

Lizzie Bennet had often heard her mother say that an unclaimed young man of large fortune must be in want of a claim.

She had also observed that the opinions about claiming of said man were not considered, and that matchmaking mothers considered him as the rightful property of one or other of their daughters.

Therefore, when a man named Charles Bingley moved to Netherfield Hall, everyone's mother was in a tizzy, for Mr. Bingley was not only young, unclaimed, and reportedly quite handsome, he had five thousand a year. Mrs. Bennet, for her part, begged her Dom to go visit Mr. Bingley, but the idea was rebuffed by Mr. Bennet. He did, however, assure his sub that Mr. Bingley could enter into a claim with whichever of the girls he chose, although he would have to recommend his Lizzie.

Mr. Bennet was himself a fairly odd mixture of cleverness, sarcasm, reserve and caprice, which made it near impossible for his sub to understand him, even with the experience of being in a claim for twenty-three year. She was easier to understand- she was not very smart, loved to gossip, and when she was discontented(which was quite often) she claimed she was suffering from nerves. Her main goal in life was to get her daughters into claims.


	3. Chapter 2

Unbeknownst to anyone in his family, Mr. Bennet had indeed gone and visited Mr. Bingley. The evening after his visit, he decided to disclose it in the following manner.

Lizzie was polishing her claim-cuffs when her father said, "I hope Mr. Bingley will like those, Lizzie."

Before Lizzie could reply, her mother started complaining about the fact that they didn't know *what* Mr. Bingley would like, as they were not to visit. This in turn led to a discussion about the man himself, until Mrs. Bennet finally said, "Please, Sir, speak no more of Mr. Bingley! I am heartily sick of the man."

Mr. Bennet adopted an expression of surprise. "Well, that is certainly a pity, for I have already visited him this morning."

The astonishment of the ladies was just what he hoped for, his sub's reaction perhaps more than he thought. When the first tumult of joy was over, she began to declare that it was what she had expected all the while.

"How good it was in you, Sir! And it is such a good joke, too, that you should have gone this morning, and never said a word about it till now."

"It was no problem," said Mr. Bennet; and, as he spoke, he left the room, fatigued with the raptures of his sub.

"What an excellent father you have, girls!" said she, when the door was shut. "I do not know how you will ever make him amends for his kindness; I know I will have to do something extra special for him tonight. At our time of life it is not so pleasant, I can tell you, to be making new acquaintance every day; but for your sakes, we would do any thing. Lydia, my love, though you are the youngest, I dare say Mr. Bingley will dance with you at the next ball."

"Oh!" said Lydia stoutly, "I am not afraid; for though I am the youngest, I'm the tallest."

The rest of the evening was spent in conjecturing how soon he would return Mr. Bennet's visit, and determining when they should ask him to dinner.

* * *

In my mind, there are 2 types of cuffs: ones that people wear before they're in a claim, usually to cover the name of their soulmate, and claim cuffs, which are what people who are in claims wear.


	4. Chapter 3

The Bennet ladies were all curious as to what Mr. Bingley was like, and as such attempted to get as much information about him from the most convenient source- Mr. Bennet. However, Mr. Bennet was not forthcoming with the desired intelligence, so after a while, the ladies turned to another source, Lady Lucas. From her they learned that Mr. Bingley was young, rich, handsome, and an unclaimed sub; on top of that, he meant to be at the next assembly with a large party. To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love; and very lively hopes of being Mr. Bingley's soulmate were entertained.

"If I can but see one of my daughters happily settled at Netherfield," said Mrs. Bennet to her Dom, "and all the others in equally good claims, I shall have nothing to wish for."

In due course, an invitation to dine was issued to Mr. Bingley, and Mrs. Bennet was already planning the meal that was to do her credit when a reply came that negated the whole event. Mr. Bingley was obliged to be out of town, and as such could not accept the invitation. Mrs. Bennet wondered what on Earth could draw Mr. Bingley back to the city so soon, and started to fear that Mr. Bingley would never settle down as he ought to.

Lady Lucas, upon noticing Mrs. Bennet's nerves about this, soothed her by circulating the idea that Mr. Bingley was only there to get a large party for the dance. The number of people in the party started out as twelve ladies and seven gentlemen, shrunk down to him bringing only his sister and five other ladies, and, when the party actually entered the ball, was revealed to only be Mr. Bingley, two of his sisters, and two other gentlemen.

Mr. Bingley was an attractive, pleasant young man. His sisters were fine-looking Doms, with an air of decided fashion. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, merely looked the gentleman; but it was his friend Mr. Darcy that drew the attention of the room. He was a tall and handsome Switch, as evidenced by the lack of claiming cuff that would have obscured the bronze band on his right wrist; and within minutes, the report of him having ten thousand a year was in general circulation.

Doms and subs alike pronounced him to be a fine figure of a man, and the few Switches in the room declared he was much handsomer than his friend, and he was admired for about half the evening, until his behavior started to disgust people; for he was discovered to be proud, to be above his company, and above being pleased; and not all his large estate in Derbyshire could then save him from having a most forbidding, disagreeable countenance, and being unworthy to be compared with his friend.

Mr. Bingley made himself well liked; he declared that since the ball closed to early, he would host one himself at Netherfield. Such a statement must speak for itself. And what a contrast between him and Mr. Darcy! He only danced with his own party, did not deign to be introduced to anyone else, and spent the evening wandering about the room, speaking only to his friends. It was decided; he was the proudest, most disagreeable man in the world, and everyone hoped he would not grace his presence at any more dances. Amongst the most violent against him was Mrs. Bennet, whose dislike of his general behavior was sharpened into particular resentment, by his having slighted one of her daughters.

Lizzie had been obliged, by the scarcity of willing dance partners, to sit down during two of the dances; and during that time, she had been sitting near enough Mr. Darcy to overhear a conversation between him and Mr. Bingley.

"Come, Darcy, please dance," said Mr. Bingley. "I wish you would not stand about in this stupid manner."

"I certainly shall not dance," replied Mr. Darcy. "You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. The rest of the party are engaged, and there is not another person in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be so fastidious as you are," cried Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant people in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly attractive."

"You are dancing with the only handsome person in the room aside from myself," said Darcy.

"Oh! she is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Who do you mean?" he asked, turning around until he caught sight of Lizzie. "She is tolerable," he said coldly, "but not handsome enough to tempt me; and I am in no humour at present to give consequence to people who are slighted by others. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Mr. Bingley went back to his partner, and Mr. Darcy walked off, leaving Lizzie with no very cordial feelings toward him; however, she told the story with great spirit among her friends, because her disposition delighted in ridiculous matters.

On the whole, the evening passed well for the Bennets, and when they got home, Mrs. Bennet regaled her Dom with stories about the party. When he finally ordered her to stop talking, she did, but not before talking about Mr. Darcy's abominable treatment of Lizzie.


	5. Chapter 4

Within a short walk of Longbourn lived a family, the Lucases, with whom the Bennets were particularly intimate. Sir William Lucas, a sub, had been in trade in Meryton; a business that he gave up when he was knighted. He was a very pleasant, friendly and inoffensive. His Dom, Lady Lucas, was a good woman, not too clever to be a valuable neighbour to Mrs. Bennet. They had several children. The eldest of them, a sensible, intelligent young woman, about twenty-seven, was Elizabeth's intimate friend.

The morning after the ball, the Lucases felt the necessity of conversing about the ball with the Bennet ladies, and so the former came over to Longbourn. During the course of their discussion, it was established that Mr. Bingley was already quite taken with the eldest Miss Bennet, which pleased Mrs. Bennet no end; and that Lizzie need not be vexed at Mr. Darcy, despite his abominable treatment of her. An argument started between Mrs. Bennet and one of the Lucas boys, which ended only when the Lucases actually left.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, but I'm planning on also publishing the next chapter today :)


	6. Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Jane and Mr. Bingley met a few times. In these meetings, it was generally evident that he liked her a great deal; and to Lizzie, Jane's admiration of Mr. Bingley was also evident. However, Lizzie also noted that Jane went to great effort to conceal her feelings towards Mr. Bingley from the rest of the world, and remarked about it to her friend Charlotte.

"It may perhaps be pleasant," replied Charlotte, "to be able to impose on the public in such a case; but it is sometimes a disadvantage to be so very guarded. If a Dom like your sister conceals her affection from the object of it, she may lose the opportunity of claiming him; and it will then be but poor consolation to believe the world equally in the dark. In nine cases out of ten a Dom had better show more affection than she feels; after all, it is in a sub's nature to seek affection. Bingley likes Jane undoubtedly, but he may never develop a real bond with her if she doesn't encourage him."

"But she does help him on, as much as her nature will allow. If I can perceived her regard for him, he must be a simpleton, indeed, not to discover it too."

"Remember, Lizzie, that he does not know Jane's disposition as you do."

"But if a Dom is partial to a sub, and shows him enough affection, he must be blind to not figure it out."

"Perhaps he must, if he sees enough of her. But, though Bingley and Jane meet tolerably often, it is never for many hours together; and as they always see each other in large mixed parties, it is impossible that every moment should be employed in conversing together. Jane should therefore make the most of every half-hour in which she can command his attention. When she is secure of him, there will be leisure for making a deep bond as she chooses."

"Your plan is a good one," replied Lizzie, "where nothing is in question but the desire of being well claimed; and if I were determined to get a rich spouse, or any spouse, I dare say I should adopt it. But these are not Jane's feelings; she is not acting by design. As yet, she cannot even be certain of the degree of her own regard, nor of its reasonableness. She has known him only a fortnight. She danced four dances with him at Meryton; she saw him one morning at his own house, and has since dined in company with him four times. This is not quite enough to make her understand his character."

"Not as you represent it. Had she merely dined with him, she might only have discovered whether he had a good appetite; but you must remember that four evenings have been also spent together - and four evenings may do a great deal."

"Yes; these four evenings have enabled them to ascertain that they both like Vingt-un better than Commerce; but with respect to any other leading characteristic, I do not imagine that much has been unfolded."

"Well," said Charlotte, "I wish Jane success with all my heart; and if she claimed him tomorrow, I should think she had as good a chance of happiness as if she were to be studying his character for a twelvemonth. Happiness in claims is entirely a matter of chance. If the dispositions of the parties are ever so well known to each other, or ever so similar before-hand, it does not advance their felicity in the least. They always continue to grow sufficiently unlike afterwards to have their share of vexation; and it is better to know as little as possible of the defects of the person with whom you are to pass your life."

"You make me laugh, Charlotte; but it is not sound. You know it is not sound, and that you would never act in this way yourself."

Occupied in observing Mr. Bingley's affection for her sister, Lizzie was far from suspecting that she was herself becoming an object of some interest in the eyes of his friend. Mr. Darcy had at first scarcely allowed her to be pretty; he had looked at her without admiration at the ball; and when they next met, he looked at her only to criticize. But no sooner had he made it clear to himself and his friends that she had hardly a good feature in her face, than he began to find it was rendered uncommonly intelligent by the beautiful expression of her dark eyes. To this discovery succeeded some others equally mortifying. Though he had detected with a critical eye more than one failure of perfect symmetry in her form, he was forced to acknowledge her figure to be light and pleasing; and in spite of his asserting that her manners were not those of the fashionable world, he was caught by their easy playfulness. Of this she was perfectly unaware; - to her he was only the man who made himself agreeable nowhere, and who had not thought her handsome enough to dance with.

He began to wish to know more of her, and as a step towards conversing with her himself, attended to her conversation with others. His doing so drew her notice. It was at Sir William Lucas's, where a large party were assembled.

"What does Mr. Darcy mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster?"

"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer."

"But if he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I see what he is about. He has a very satirical eye, and if I do not begin by being impertinent myself, I shall soon grow afraid of him."

On his approaching them soon afterwards, though without seeming to have any intention of speaking, Miss Lucas defied her friend to mention such a subject to him; which immediately provoking Elizabeth to do it, she turned to him and said -

"Did not you think, Mr. Darcy, that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teazing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but it is a subject which always makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us!" cried Lizzie.

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas, interrupting the staring contest going on between her friend and Mr. Darcy. "I am going to open the instrument, Lizzie, and you know what follows."

"You are a very strange creature by way of a friend! - always wanting me to play and sing before anybody and everybody! If my vanity had taken a musical turn, you would have been invaluable; but as it is, I would really rather not sit down before those who must be in the habit of hearing the very best performers." On Miss Lucas's persevering, however, she added, "Very well; if it must be so, it must." And gravely glancing at Mr. Darcy, "There is a fine old saying, which everybody here is of course familiar with - 'Keep your breath to cool your porridge' - and I shall keep mine to swell my song."

Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, she was eagerly succeeded at the instrument by her sister Mary, who having, in consequence of being the only plain one in the family, worked hard for knowledge and accomplishments, was always impatient for display.

Mary had neither genius nor taste; and though vanity had given her application, it had given her likewise a pedantic air and conceited manner, which would have injured a higher degree of excellence than she had reached. Elizabeth, easy and unaffected, had been listened to with much more pleasure, though not playing half so well; and Mary, at the end of a long concerto, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of her younger sisters, who, with some of the Lucases, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Mr. Darcy stood near them in silent indignation at such a mode of passing the evening, to the exclusion of all conversation, and was too much engrossed by his own thoughts to perceive that Sir William Lucas was his neighbour, till Sir William thus began -

"What a charming amusement for young people this is, Mr. Darcy! There is nothing like dancing after all. I consider it as one of the first refinements of polished societies."

"Certainly, sir; and it has the advantage also of being in vogue amongst the less polished societies of the world. Every savage can dance."

Sir William only smiled. "Your friend performs delightfully," he continued after a pause, on seeing Bingley join the group; "and I doubt not that you are an adept in the science yourself, Mr. Darcy."

"You saw me dance at Meryton, I believe, sir."

"Yes, indeed, and received no inconsiderable pleasure from the sight. Do you often dance at St. James's?"

"Never, sir."

"Do you not think it would be a proper compliment to the place?"

"It is a compliment which I never pay to any place if I can avoid it."

"You have a house in town, I conclude?"

Mr. Darcy bowed.

"I had once some thoughts of fixing in town myself - for I am fond of superior society; but I did not feel quite certain that the air of London would agree with Lady Lucas."

He paused in hopes of an answer; but his companion was not disposed to make any; and Elizabeth at that instant moving towards them, he was struck with the notion of doing a very gallant thing, and called out to her -

"My dear Miss Elizabeth, why are not you dancing? - Mr. Darcy, you must allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you." And, taking her hand, he would have given it to Mr. Darcy, who, though extremely surprised, was not unwilling to receive it, when she instantly drew back, and said with some discomposure to Sir William -

"Indeed, sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. I entreat you not to suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Mr. Darcy, with grave propriety, requested to be allowed the honour of her hand, but in vain. Lizzie was determined; nor did Sir William at all shake her purpose by his attempt at persuasion.

"You excel so much in the dance, Miss Elizabeht, that it is cruel to deny me the happiness of seeing you; and though this gentleman dislikes the amusement in general, he can have no objection, I am sure, to oblige us for one half-hour."

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness," said Lizzie, smiling.

"He is indeed; but considering the inducement, my dear Miss Elizabeth, we cannot wonder at his complaisance - for who would object to such a partner?"

Lizzie looked archly, and turned away. Her resistance had not injured her with the gentleman, and he was thinking of her with some complacency, when thus accosted by Miss Bingley -

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner - in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed! The insipidity, and yet the noise - the nothingness, and yet the self-importance of all these people! What would I give to hear your strictures on them!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and desired he would tell her what lady had the credit of inspiring such reflections. Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity -

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite? - and pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to claiming, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

"Nay, if you are so serious about it, I shall consider the matter as absolutely settled. You will have a charming mother-in-law, indeed; and, of course, she will be always at Pemberley with you."

He listened to her with perfect indifference while she chose to entertain herself in this manner; and as his composure convinced her that all was safe, her wit flowed long.


	7. AN 3

Hi everyone

I know I haven't updated anything in a while, and I'm sorry for that. However, in my defense, I was extremely busy with school and life in general.

I will continue updating the following fics: A lesson (in love), Arthur's choice, Pride and Prejudice and BDSM, Reason 17, Watching the videos, Welcome to Camelot, and Yer a wizard Blainey. I promise, I will update them (at some point). It might be a bit until I update, as I'm working on creating a fanvid rn, but I will probably start posting new chapters for these fics within a few weeks.

Have fun,

Miriam


End file.
